of fashion and dreams
by kidishcaresh
Summary: “Hey Chen! Whatcha makin’?” Lindsay yelled as my sketchpad was pulled out of my hands.“Don’t tell me freaky girl is still makin’ clothes sketches. What does she hope to become a fashion designer?” Carl asked as more kids joined the group.“Please! Like any


**New story yet again this just wouldn't let me go. There will be some parts in this story concerning my OC's past that have happened for real! They happened to a friend of mine; her parents had a divorce and her dad kept bothering them no matter what they did. He'd beat her, her mom and brother up. When I left school I heard from someone he had been put in jail. My friend had moved not long after that and about two years ago on our school reunion I heard that this friend ran away from home and I haven't heard from her since the day we both left elementary school to go to high school. She was a nice girl and I hope that maybe someday I'll meet her again. I'm dedicating this story to my lost friend.**

**Disclaimer: Me does not own gundam wing. I only own: Kim Chen and her family, Jack, Lizzy Summer, Maddy Maddison and any OC's I come up with! The story and lots and lots and lots of dust that is gathering in my room!**

"**Talk"**

'**Think'**

**(My mental or inner rants)**

**/author budding in. /**

**Chapter 1, a new start**

"Hey Chen! Whatcha makin'?" Lindsay yelled as my sketchpad was pulled out of my hands.

"Don't tell me freaky girl is still makin' clothes sketches. What does she hope to become a fashion designer?" Carl asked as more kids joined the group.

"Please! Like anyone would want to wear these!" Mary said.

"Hehehe, Freakenstein probably hopes to have famous stars wear these things someday or something. Like that'll ever happen." Susan joined. I sighed and snatched back my sketchpad. I picked up my bag and left them there. I had a math- and English class still.

I had to be the least favorite student in my school. Every kid in school hated me and bugged me. I didn't care though. I'd stopped caring a long time ago. Besides next month I'd leave this dump anyways. My parents had divorced right before I was born, but my dad kept bothering us so I never stayed in one place long enough. Mom had put out a restraining order on my dad and he had even been arrested for harassing us several times but it didn't help. Now mom had this plan; she was being transferred to the city by her boss for a new and better paying position and I could go to this fashion academy if I was chosen that is I'd stay at the school but could go home too if I wanted. Mom's boss and new boyfriend Jack would make sure that no one would know about it so my dad couldn't find out when he came out of prison; where he was at the moment. For now all I could do was sit out my days here in this hellhole until the move next month and hope the fashion academy would accept me.

"Hey Chen! Leaving so soon? We weren't through with you yet!" said Joe as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, see we're sick and tired of you and your little high and mighty act." Chelsea sneered as she blocked my path. I simply ignored them and tried to push past Chelsea who shoved me to the ground.

"You think you're better then us don't you Chen?" Joe said angrily.

"Well here's a newsflash you're not and if you think that anyone would wear those things you sketch you're wrong, because they wouldn't want to be caught dead in something that hideous." Lesley sneered angrily before kicking me in the stomach. (Okay I was wrong I do care about what they say. My sketches aren't hideous! Are they?)

"I don't care. You don't like me because I don't fit in with the rest of the world! Well guess what? maybe I don't want to fit in. I like me just the way I am and if you don't like me my or my work tough luck! You don't have to like it or me nor do you ever have to wear any clothes I might design in the future when and if my dream comes true. By next month I'm out of here anyways. I'll be in a big city going to some academy. So why should I give a damn about what you think?" I yelled at them and with that I stormed into my Math classroom thirty minutes early, but that's okay because we have our free period now and our math teacher's day starts with our group as his math class; so he won't be here for now. I plopped down in my usual seat and hid my head in my arms. I cried miserably as I wished the month would just pass already.

"Don't cry. They're not worth the tears. Besides what do they know?" a soft voice said as a comforting hand landed on my shoulder. I tensed and glared at the person that was before me.

"Ah come on! Why does everyone always give me that look? I didn't even do nothing yet!" said the boy in front of me as he threw his hands in the air. I watched the boy for a second and noted the long chestnut braid that hung over his left shoulder. He wore a black zip-up sports jacket with the sleeves pulled up over a red T-shirt and some black jeans. Some black sunglasses were perched on his head as he looked at me with blue almost violet eyes. Cobalt blue I knew a rare and unique eye color that was often mistaken for violet.

"Uh who are you?" I asked as I dropped the glare in favor for narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"I'm Duo Maxwell I'm new at this school." the boy said with a wide smile holding out a hand for me to shake. I looked at the hand and raised an eyebrow and shook it.

"nice to meet you." I said as Duo plopped down next to me.

"Likewise, so you wanna become a designer, ne?" he asked as he put his sunglasses back on his nose. We talked about designing and modeling for a while until the teacher walked in.

Math class passed rather slow that day but when it finally did it was time for Lunch. Oh yeah I love Tuesdays science, free period, math, lunch and history. a full two hours between each class. Lunch was our only break during a day here therefore it was longer then usual and we had a double free period between science and math. Yup lunch got to love lunch. Food fights, people trying to trip you and make you spill your lunch and the cafeteria food that was only edible if your parents are filthy rich.

"This is supposed to be edible?" Duo questioned. Looking at the food or it was supposed to be food... I think. I looked at it and walked away without lunch as Duo followed my lead.

"Rule number one in this school; never eat cafeteria food; unless you have an iron stomach." I said shuddering.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm pretty sure I saw the green stuff grow legs and walk away." Duo joked as I handed him a sandwich that I had brought from home.

"Well in that case it can join the meat that walked out of the fridge this morning." I said taking a bite from my sandwich. Duo looked at me funnily before bursting into laughter. After lunch came history and then finally school was over and I practically ran out of the building.

I came to a complete stop when I reached the hallway to the main doors; for there outside stood my dad waiting for school to end and of me to leave the building. I turned fast and ran into Duo who took one look at the door and pulled me back around the corner. He grabbed his cell phone and made some calls.

"Yeah it's me. Dad's outside the main doors. We can't leave. Notify the principal and Jack and have 11 and 13 move mom from the premises." he said seriously.

"What's happening?" I asked worriedly.

"Eh well I'm not really new here. I'm here to escort you to your new school. See Jack heard your dad was out of prison again and figured he'd try something like this. So he asked for help. The principle of Wing academy is a friend of his; they both served in the army a while back. We have to go to the back door; my friends will pick us up any minute there." Duo said guiding me to the back door. I looked back and noticed my dad was gone.

"Duo he's gone!" I said worriedly.

"Shit! 01 do you see him?" he said through the cell phone as we ran to the back door.

"Tell 13 to meet us at the east side!" Duo said guiding me to the west. I was confused but said nothing. When we reached the door there was a black mini van and Duo pushed me in before it sped off.

"Kim?" My mom said with fear in her voice as she pulled me in her arms.

"It's okay now Elisa. We're leaving town after this stop." Jack said from where he sat. When we stopped we switched cars. This switching of cars happened at several different places along the way. I fell asleep from the day's trials not soon after the first two switches and didn't wake up until we were near a large school like building with other buildings all around it in the same style.

"Welcome to your new school Kim." Duo smiled as I got out. Duo and the other three boys got out and helped with my stuff. Jack told me that mom would live with him and that he'd call with details within a week, just to be safe. I just nodded numbly and let Duo take me to my new home at the academy.

Once I was settled in. Duo left me to the care of my new roommates Relena Dorlian, Dorothy Catalonia, Cathrine Bloom, Maddy Maddison and Lizzy Summer. I hadn't bothered unpacking anything. I was so used to moving around several times a month by now that I had taught myself to not unpack until after three weeks of calm just to be sure. I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling tiredly. It was hard to believe I was finally at Wing academy one month earlier than planned!

**that's it people! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
